Hetalia High
by iggychu4ever
Summary: My life in Hetalia
1. Chapter 1

First Day of School

It was my First Day at Hetalia High, and I had just met Italy (My brother), Germany (A very Strange guy), Japan (A very calm guy at times), and China (He is Awesome). I have only met those Guys. I think they only came to me because of what I wore that day. I wore the school uniform but altered. I always altered my uniforms. All of the girls wore long skirts with tops with this blue tie thing. But when I altered mine, it was a very short skirt, a spaghetti strap white shirt, and the blue tie thing. When I walked in the guy's jaws dropped. It was kinda funny. Than in Math class I met Yoshiko. (A girl this time) She tapped my shoulder from behind me and asked me what I plus G plus J equaled to. I told her since it was Hetalia High It would equal Italy, Germany, and Japan, so the axis. My first class was Math and in Math I met America, England, and Canada. Than after Math I had French, and in French, I saw this boy who flirts with every girl I was the girl he flirted with most. His name was France. France turned to me and said. "Bonjour mon Cheri." France said to me. "Go away France, just pay attention to the lesson." I told him, not even remembering that he knew all about France. "I think you forgot," I interrupted him. "That you know all about France." I knew what he was going say. "Avoir, Mon Cheri." France said walking out of class. "Bye, France x turns head x Oh, uh, hi England?" I said scared. "Hi, don't mind France, he is always flirting with pretty girls." England said making me blush. "Oh so you think I am pretty!?" I said blushing even harder. "Uh, well that's not what I meant." England said. "Sure, England. We all know you love her. Look none of us are over there talking to her, but you are, and you just said that she was pretty, and she is. But that's not the guy code, we don't tell a girl she's pretty unless we like/love her a lot." America said walking towards us. I blushed even harder than ever before. "Ummmmmmm, well," England said getting interrupted by Prussia. "Oh, look England's got a crush on the new girl!" Prussia yelled making England and I blush. "England." America said telling him to come over to where he was. "Yes?" England replied. "You should ask that girl what her name was and to come over to my party tonight." America whispered to England. I ran out of the room as soon as class was over England came after me. "Hey, hey, hey!" England said running after me. I just kept running until England finally caught my arm. "I need to ask you a few things.' England said to me. "Ok what is it?" I replied. "America wanted me to ask you to come to his party tonight, and what is your name?" England said. "Ok first, sure I will come to the party, and second my name is Madison Vargas." I said seeing England looking happy that he knew my name and tat I was coming to the party. "Yay, thanks see you tonight, wear something cute." England said smiling. "Ok." I walked away and so did England.

Later that night

I got home that night after school and told my parents I had made some friends tonight and was going to a party. They said it was ok. So I ran upstairs and put on a baby blue strapless shirt and short denim shorts. When I got to America's house down the block, I knocked on the door and he answered saying, "Hey dudette! Come in were about to play seven minutes in heaven. All the guys were hoping that you would show up." America finish saying. "Ok." I replied putting something in the hat that was in front of me for the game. "Ok dude's and dudette's gather round for seven minutes in heaven." America yelled to everyone. "Germany and Feliciana you guys got to stay in there for seven minutes!" America told them after they locked the closet door. Once they opened it Germany and Feliciana came tumbling down on each other, they had been making out tat whole seven minutes. "Ok next we have England and Madison!" All the guys shouted at England, "You're so lucky England!" I blushed and we walked into the closet. "Seven Minutes ok guys!" America said locking the closet door. "Look, Madison I really like you, ok." England said just coming out of no where. "I like you too, it's just," I said getting cut off by England's kiss. It was the best thing that could have happened to me on my first day of high school. I kissed him back with more and more force each time. He brought his hands down chest and to my waist. Holding me with all his grip.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It felt like hours in there with England, but he made me feel like I was the only thing he cared about. He pushed me into the door as we kept kissing until he stopped. "What's wrong England?" I asked. "They are gone they locked us in here than left, us to stay here all night." England said to me. "Yeah, so, don't you like being in here with me?" I asked him. "Well um, ye." England said getting cut off by me kissing him, again he is what I need in my life. England and I soon got really tired and stopped for a moment and than clear off America's closet floor, and made a little bed with what he had in there. After we finished the bed we laid down next to each other and I cuddled in close to him. He is everything to me now. "England." I said. "Yes." "How do you feel about me?" I asked him slowly turning away in rejection. 'I love you. You're my everything Madison." England said hearing someone open the bed room door. England held me tight, to make sure no one could take me away from him. I wanted to stay with him forever. "Hey guys your time is up. You can come out now." America yelled. "We can't. The door is locked." England said. "And we can stay in here a bit longer if you guys want to keep parting downstairs." England said thinking what America would be thinking right now. America started walking down the stairs. "Ok see you guys in a bit." Than he was gone. I cuddled in closer to England, he held me tighter until we both fell asleep.

**One hour later.**

America came up with everyone else, and he unlocked the door, everyone looked inside and saw me and England sleeping. All the guys wished they were in England's spot. They all liked me, it wasn't that hard to notice. England and I stayed there for awhile. When we finally woke up America and all the others had been waiting. "So how was your sleep England?" America asked England when I was still sleeping. When I finally woke up I heard America and England talking. "You love her huh, England?" America asked England. "Yeah, she's my everything." England said making me blush. "Oh look he just woke up." America said seeing me wake up. "Hi Madison." England and America said at the same time. "Hi, England….oh and America." I said making America looking mad. "Sorry, America." I said. To him. "It's ok Madison; I know you love England and would never forget his name." America said forgiving me. "Yes, you're correct." I said looking back to England, and at that moment I saw England blushing very hard. "I love you to Madison." England said hugging me.

The End.

Please read next chapter. :)

3 see you all next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I love you too Ig…England." I said about to say his nickname that Hong Kong gave him. "What were you about to say Madison?" England said in fright that he might start crying in front of everyone. "Um, I was about to say Iggy." I said quietly so he could not hear me. But what was I thinking he was right in front of me, he could obviously hear me. "Oh, well please don't call me that." England said being brave and not crying. "Yeah it reminds him of his ex China!" America said laughing. "Oh, I see. Well I have to go. Bye everyone see you tomorrow at school…that is if I go." I said getting up. "Wait why are you leaving!?" England yelled. I used my head and showed him China looking like she was going to run and cry and saw me leaving and was starting to get happier. "Oh, ok well see you tomorrow!" England said turning his to China giving her a nasty look. Right before I left I ran over to England who was sitting on the couch with Germany, Italy (My brother), Prussia and Russia. I ran up hugged England and as China looked over I gave England a kiss than ran. "How dare her aru!" China said to Japan. "Ve~ is she yours? Italy asked. "Yes, she is." England replied. "Well you better be careful with my sister!" Italy yelled at England. "Italy calm down!" Germany yelled to Italy. "Ve~ I am sorry England. I am just very protective over my sister. Well see you all tomorrow. Bye." Italy said pulling Germany out the door. "Bye guys see you tomorrow!" Everyone yelled.

**Next Day at School**

"Hey, Madison wait up!" England said. I just kept walking down the hall to my next class. Everyone stopped and stared. "Yes England?" I said stopping. "I need to ask you something Madison!" England yelled everyone listened in to our conversation. I knew what he had to say. I thought he was going to say how China wanted him back so he was going with her but we could still be friends but I was wrong. "Madison, I, uh, want to know, uh, if you would….go out with me?" England said while everyone waited for me to respond. "Yes. I would love too!" I said hugging England. England pulled away and kissed me we didn't pull away and my brothers walked in the hall and saw us. "Madison! What are you doing with England!" Italy and Romano yelled at the same time.

"I am dating him!" I yelled back.

See next chapter for more.

:D

Sorry it's such a short chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Last time;

Italy & Romano: Madison what are you doing with England!"

Me (Madison): I'm dating him!"

* * *

Chapter 4

"YOU'RE….WHAT! Italy and Romano yelled at the same time again. "I'm dating him and you can't do anything about it. You guys should be happy for me!" I yelled back without anger like my brothers were. "Uh, well, your right we can't…but mom and dad can!" Romano yelled. "No cause they want me too make friends and I have a boyfriend!" I yelled back at them. 'Fine!" they yelled at the same time and walked away together. "I am sorry about my brothers." I said looking sad by my two brothers. "It's ok Madison my brothers would be the same." England said laughing. "Thanks for being there for me England." I said hugging him trying to hide my face. I was blushing so hard. "You're welcome Madison." England said lifting up my chin and kissing me. I knew it was him because of his soft and sweet lips. "How is that for an apology?" England asked pulling away. "Great." I said smiling pulling him back in. My brothers passed by my locker and saw us. They got so mad and I didn't know Italy and Romano were so strong, but they pulled England away and dragged him down the hall until I finally caught them and yelled at them. "LET GO OF HIM!" I said startling my brothers. They dropped England and his head hit the floor. He was lying on the floor in the same position that my brothers dropped him in. I grabbed his head and kissed his lips. I got my best friend Yoshiko to go get ice from the nurse for England's head. When she got back with the ice I had his head on my lap and I put the ice under it. After break was over and class was starting he was up and going again. "Are you ok England?" I asked worried. I knew he could see that I was very worried. "Yes, please take care of your self I am ok I could have deled with your brothers," He was saying but I interrupted him by giving him another kiss just to make sure he was ok and to make sure he knew that I was really there for him and I would deal with my brothers when I got home. "I love you Madison." England said. "I love you too England." I replied with a smile. My brothers now standing in front us looked like they were going to puke. "Are you ok guys if I do this!" I said leaning into kiss England. "STOP! DON'T KISS HIM!" They yelled. Since they were disturbed I kept going until I met his lips. My brothers ran. "See I told you I would deal with them." I laughed looking t England after we had that kiss. Every kiss was magical with England…Until,

**One month later**

I woke up this morning feeling different. I didn't know why until I got to school that morning. I saw England as usual I ran up to hug him…wait…no I didn't I don't know why. Than he saw me and ran up to give me a kiss. I hesitated at first than I started kissing him, and than it hit me. The reason I felt weird is because I DIDN'T LIKE ENGLAND ANYMORE! What happen to us? When we kissed I didn't feel that magic I normally did. "England." I said pushing away. "Yes." He replied. "I need to tell you something." I said. "Ok go ahead." "I don't know why, but when we kissed just now it didn't feel the same it wasn't magical like it normally is. What I think I am trying to say is I'm breaking up with you England." I said glad that it was out but not happy thinking about his response. "WHAT YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME!" He yelled making everyone look at us. "Yes, it just doesn't feel the same like it did for the last two months." I said sadly. "I see. It's ok. Can we at least be friends?" England asked. "Yes we can still be friends." I responded. I walked away and Italy and Romano came up to me. "We can accept you and England being a couple." They said. "Well you won't need to worry because I just broke up with him for…." I said stopping my sentence. "For who?"

* * *

Sorry please don't get mad. Read next chapter for the rest.

Please read my best friend Iggychuforever stories. :) 3


End file.
